The Last Day
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: We all knew they fell, but how did the weakest and youngest fall last? Why didn't the heartless get to him sooner? Did he really sacrifice his friends?


Summary: We all knew they fell, but how did the weakest and youngest fall last? Why didn't the heartless get to him sooner? Did he really sacrifice his friends?  
Warning!: SPOILERS FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP! This story contains yaoi/boyxboy/homosexual male relations. If you do not like, please click the back button. Thank you.  
**Disclaimer: I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

From the moment Xehanort was found by Master Ansem, Braig knew that the plan had worked.

Xehanort and Braig willingly gave their hearts to the darkness. They cast aside the barriers of emotions and feelings. New found powers surged through them and their bodies disappeared into Nothing for the time being. They would return when the Emblem Heartless did their jobs.

The Heartless that was born of Braig fled into the darkness, while Xehanort's stayed behind, watching the play that took place.

Dilan had heard the commotion while he was doing his rounds. He walked into the laboratory, tightly gripping his spear.

The Heartless that Xehanort and Braig released before the jump attacked Dilan the moment he walked in. They sensed the strong heart he possessed, the darkness that was slowly filling it up. It was perfect.

Try as he might, Dilan could not defeat the Heartless. They were different from the Unversed. His spear passed through the black creatures as if they were made of air. He screamed in frustration and pain as finally a larger one jumped on him, it's sharp black claws ripping through the fabric of his shirt. The claws easily plunged past flesh, muscle and bone to reach his heart and ripped it out, devouring it on the spot.

Dilan's body disappeared slowly and a shadow ran away from the spot he was just standing at.

Once he was gone the Heartless left the lab, spreading through out the castle and all of Radiant Garden.

With Ansem the Wise banished to the land of darkness, there was no one to warn any of the citizens. It wasn't long before the entire world was thrown into chaos and darkness as one by one, hearts were devoured and more Heartless were born.

Even was caught by surprise. He had been desperatly trying to find Ienzo, to warn him, to make sure he was safe. He ran through the hallways, faster than he had ever moved before. This wasn't what he was told would happen. He had been lied to. Ienzo, Xehanort, and Braig all lied. But he still needed to protect the younger boy.

A Heartless dropped from the ceiling and the elder male's heart gave one final beat before it was gone.

Aeleus was with Ienzo, trying his best to protect him. Like with Dilan, he could not even touch the Heartless. He wasn't going to give up though. Ienzo was like a little brother to him, he would do everything he could to keep him safe.

It wasn't enough though. Many large heartless surrounded Aeleus and scratched and bit at him until finally his heart was removed.

The giant fell down and slowly darkness ate away at his body.

Ienzo, who had been petrified with fear in the corner of the room, screamed.

"NO! Aeleus!" he ran over to the other, kneeling down. Tears were streaming down the young boy's face.

He didn't notice that the Heartless had backed off and a new person entered the room.

"No, please!" Ienzo cried, gently shaking Aeleus. He rested his head on the others chest, listening for a heart that was no longer there. "_Don't leave me!_" No matter what he said, no matter how hard he pleaded, Aeleus's body disappeared. He was no longer there. Ienzo no longer had his protector.

The young boy screamed in anguish. He was alone now. Alone and he couldn't defend himself. He looked up and saw all the Heartless that had circled him. Some were massive, almost human-like in appearance. Blue veins glowed on their black bodies as well as their yellow eyes. They stared down at Ienzo, bodies twitching as they held back.

Foot steps were heard and soon a new figure stood in front of Ienzo. Orange eyes stared down at him, silver bangs framing a tan face. "Ienzo..." the person said.

Ienzo just stared at him. In front of him was Xehanort, but it wasn't Xehanort. Xehanort's eyes never had that much life in them, his lips never made such a smirk.

In front of him was Xehanort's nobody, the man who had stolen Ansem the Wise's name and taken it for himself. Xemnas.

"Ienzo," he began to speak. His voice was deeper than Xehanort's, it echoed in the room and sent chills down Ienzo's spine. "Ienzo, don't fight. You knew all along this would happen."

Ienzo shook his head, his eye widening. "This isn't what I wanted!" he said, tears still streaming down his face. "They're gone! This wasn't what he said would happen!"

Xemnas chuckled, it sounded like a baritone bell ringing in the distance, signaling death. "They're not gone, they're waiting for you," he said, kneeling down to look Ienzo in the eye. "I should be enough proof, I'm here, aren't I? Cast away your heart, let the darkness over take you. The power you will gain, the strength... No long will you have to worry about fear and sorrow.." he spoke softly, trying to coax the boy into it.

Ienzo was frightened by those orange eyes. They stared past him, looking into his soul, it seemed. "You're not Xehanort, who are you?"

"I am what's left behind, Xemnas," he said, still looking into the cerulean eyes. "I still know all of what Xehanort and you spoke about," he leaned down a little. "Please, won't you join us?"

Ienzo didn't know how it happened. Xemnas was so close to him, he could feel his breath ghosting over his pale lips. "I... I..." his heart sped up, beating painfully against his chest. If a Heartless didn't take it, it would soon burst.

His lips barely brushed against the others, then Ienzo's eyes widened and a gasp of pain escaped him.

"Fool." Xemnas whispered, pulling away.

Behind Ienzo was Xehanort's heartless. The man smirked insanely. His hand was protruding out of Ienzo's chest, his heart firmly grasped within his fingers. He roughly pulled his hand back, tossing the still beating heart behind him. The heartless pounced on it and soon it was gone.

Ienzo's eyes slowly faded and turned a blank grey. It looked like the color was being drained from him, even his hair seemed more grey.

"You'll regret this," he whispered. Darkness enveloped his body as he fell over. He was gone before he even hit the floor.

(-)

In a new castle, in a world that should never be, four beings waited in a pure white room. All were cloaked in black.

At one time they were comrades, working together for purposes that were different, but ultimately the same. Now they were Nobodies, working together to get back to that moment.

Slowly their heads turned as a soft whoosing noise was heard. A swirling mass of black and purple erupted in the middle of the room and two figures slowly walked out.

Xemnas stood there silently as the portal vanished. His hand was on a small boy's shoulder. "I have returned. Meet our newest member, Zexion." his voice echoed in the room.

The other four only nodded, staring at Zexion.

Zexion stared back with eyes of cold silver. No longer was he the little boy who foolishly dwelled in what he shouldn't. He then slowly turned his head to face a man with a scar on his face, and a bandage covering what was once his eye.

The man's face seemed worn and he looked as if everything had been lost.

"Are you satsified? This is, after all, everything you wanted," Zexion whispered. He knew they could never be satisfied now. They could never feel again. He looked up at Xemnas, placing a cold hand on the tan face. "I will make you regret this."

"I will make you regret those words," Xemnas said back as they stared each other down. "Now go greet your old friends."

* * *

**Author's NOtes**: I'm not entirely satisfied with this. I might redo it later, we'll see.

Review please?


End file.
